This invention relates to clothing articles adapted for carrying loads or burdens. More particularly, this invention relates to such articles adapted for carrying bottles and cans containing janitorial cleaning fluids, and the like.
Janitorial professionals utilize numerous articles and accoutrements in the conduct of their trade. Included among such articles and accoutrements are bottled or canned cleaning supplies and sprays, including floor cleaners, counter-top cleaners, glass and mirror cleaners, furniture polishes, furniture oils, carpet cleaners, and carpet spot removers. Bottle and cans containing such fluids are known to be carried in mobile janitorial supply carts. However, such carts undesirably restrict the mobility of a janitor, and such carts typically are not economically obtained.
Variously configured belts, satchels, or harnesses for carrying such janitorial supplies are known; however, such articles typically are not economically constructed, and they typically undesirably promote unwieldy and awkward loading of the janitor.
The instant inventive janitorial supply carrier solves or ameliorates the above noted deficiencies by providing an assembly including back and hip panels, shoulder straps, and bottle or can receptacles which is economically constructed, which is easily configurable to suit the individual needs of various janitors, and which advantageously distributes loads for ease of carrying.
A first structural component of the instant inventive janitorial supply carrier comprises a preferably substantially square back panel fitted to overlie and rest against the lower lumbar region of a janitor""s back. Preferably, the back panel is fabricated to include a single layer of chemical resistant heavy duty polyester fabric. Left and right hip panels, preferably similarly fabricated from single layers of heavy duty polyester fabric, extend leftwardly and rightwardly from left and right edges of the back panel. A preferred means for interconnecting the left and right hip panels and the back panel comprises left and right lacing and eyelet combinations interconnecting rearward ends of the left and right waist panels respectively with left and right ends of the back panel. The preferred lacing and eyelet attaching means advantageously allows a wearer of the janitorial supply carrier to adjust the spacings between the back panel and the left and right hip panels, and to adjust the angular orientations of the left and right hip panels with respect to the back panel. By facilitating such two modes of adjustability, the preferred lacing and eyelet attaching means facilitates use of the carrier by janitors have varying body sizes and shapes. Suitably, strap and take up buckle plate combinations, strap and take up buckle rings combinations, strap and quick disconnect take up buckle combinations, strap and snap combinations, strap, button, and buttonhole combinations, or strap, velcro hook, and velcro pad combinations may be utilized as attaching means in place of the preferred lacing and eyelet combinations.
Preferably, strap and quick disconnect take up buckle combinations extend forwardly from the forward edges of the left and right hip panels, such combinations allowing interconnection of such panels across a wearer""s abdomen area. Alternately, the above described types of attaching means which are suitable for interconnecting the back panel with the left and right hip panels may be suitably substituted for such preferred strap and quick disconnect take up buckle combinations.
Left and right shoulder straps are necessarily provided, rearward ends of the left and right shoulder straps preferably being fixedly and adjustably attached to the upper end of the back panel, and forward ends of the left and right shoulder straps being respectively fixedly and adjustably attached to upper ends of the left and right hip panels. A preferred means for fixedly and adjustably attaching the left and right shoulder straps comprises strap and take up buckle plate combinations. Means of the types described above for interconnecting the back panel and the left and right hip panels may be suitably substituted for such preferred strap and take up buckle plate combinations.
Means described above for interconnecting shoulder straps and panels cumulatively comprise a first attaching means element of the inventive carrier.
A reinforcement strap necessarily extends over the outer surface of the left or right hip panel, and preferably a pair of straps provides coverage of both hip panels. Such straps preferably extend from rear to front, and such straps are necessarily positioned at the lower ends of such panels. A second attaching means, preferably sewn stitchings, are utilized to interconnect the reinforcing straps and the left and right hip panels. Suitably, other fasteners such as rivets, staples, heat fusion bonds, and adhesive bonds may be utilized as requisite second attaching means. Necessarily, the second attaching means are positioned and configured so that such means, in combination with the outer surfaces of the left and right hip panel and the inner surfaces of the reinforcing straps, form a plurality of vertically extending hook or ring receiving channels.
A plurality of upwardly opening bottle or can receiving receptacles are necessarily provided, along with third attaching means adapted for engaging the vertically extending channels formed by the reinforcing straps. Preferably, the bottle or can receiving receptacles are fabricated similarly with the hip panels, each receptacle having a channel forming reinforcing strap attached thereto. Where such receptacle configuration is adopted, elongated xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d hooks, preferably comprising spring steel or high strength plastic, are preferably utilized for opposingly engaging the vertically extending channels formed by the panels"" and receptacles"" reinforcing straps. Elongated locking rings may be suitably utilized in place of the preferred elongated xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d hooks. Necessarily, the receptacles"" reinforcing straps are positioned at their upper ends so that bottles or cans which they nestingly receive will extend downwardly below the lower edges of the left and right hip panels.
Preferably, the lower ends of the bottle or can receptacles comprise annularly inwardly gathered and downwardly extending hems which are drawn and held by a preferred cable tie drawing means. Suitably, other hem drawing means extending through such hems such as drawstrings or cords may be utilized. The preferred annularly inwardly gathered hems advantageously provide a means for fabrication of the floors of the receptacles which is simpler and more economical than stitching floor panels to wall panels. The preferred annularly inwardly gathered and downwardly extending hem also advantageously performs a mechanical function, preventing hard edges of bottles or cans contained within the receptacles from percussively striking and cutting the side walls of the receptacles. Upon contact of the receptacles with a surface, the downwardly extending gathered hems protectively contact the surface, preventing edges of bottles or cans from pinching and cutting the fabric.
In use of the inventive janitorial supply carrier, janitors of varying body sizes and shapes may selectively adjust the positions of the left and right hip panels, the back panel, and the left and right shoulder straps with respect to each other so that, upon donning the carrier, the weight of bottles or cans suspended from the lower ends of the left and right hip panels is evenly distributed between the janitor""s shoulders and hips. Such even distribution of weight reduces fatigue from carrying of weight. The janitor may also adjustably position various bottle or can receptacles for ease and convenience of access.
Other surfaces of the straps and panels of the inventive janitorial supply carrier may be conveniently and advantageously utilized for supporting various attachment loops, pouches, or pockets for supporting and carrying other accoutrements or supplies common to the janitorial trade. For example, a scrub brush receiving loop may be fixedly attached to the left or right hip panel at a point above the lower reinforcing strap. Where the inventive janitorial supply carrier includes such other supply carrying means, the inventive carrier additionally provides for advantageous weight distribution of and convenient access to such other supplies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a janitorial supply carrier comprising hip panels having reinforcing straps which dually function as bottle or can receptacle attaching means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a carrier which further comprises bottle or can receptacles having floors formed of annularly inwardly drawn and downwardly extending hems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a carrier which is adapted for adjustable positioning of straps and panels for accommodation of varying body shapes and sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a carrier which is economically fabricated.